Left Hand On The Wheel
by ericaj318
Summary: This takes place during Civil War and it deals with a little more character story than the film.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Agent Harper Adams walked into the Avenger's Mansion after Steve and his team had returned from a mission gone wrong. "Wanda, are you ready to train?" she shouted as she walked through the kitchen.

Steve appeared in the archway, "I'm not sure she's gonna be up for that today, Harper. She had a rough time with this mission, as I'm sure you can understand," he explained as he walked in and opened the fridge to grab a bottled water.

Harper rolled her eyes, "I'm just following Tony's orders. He wants Wanda to be able to rely on more than her abilities when we're out there."

Steve nodded, "She's in her room. Go see if you can talk some sense into her." Harper nodded as she left the kitchen and began walking toward the long hallway of bedrooms.

Harper finally reached Wanda's room where she tapped lightly at the door. "What?" she heard Wanda's Sokovian accent through the door, filled with annoyance.

"It's Harper, may I come in?" she asked, keeping her voice gentle. Wanda didn't answer but the door opened slowly encircled by a red glow.

"Really? You're using your powers to open the door now," Harper said as she took a seat at Wanda's desk and turned to face her. "Are you ready to get to work?"

Wanda sighed, "What is the point? I killed innocent people while trying to do the right thing. I am the freak that people see me as," she explained, voicing her fears.

Harper looked at her friend, "War brings casualties as it always has. You guys made the best of what could have been a terrible situation and you saved lives. Don't ever forget that. Let's go do a few rounds and I'll even let you cheat with your powers once or twice."

Wanda nodded and began to stand up when Vision came through her wall. Wanda and Harper both jumped, "Is Captain Rogers not in here?" he asked.

"Vision, we talked about this," Wanda began.

"My apologies. I thought since the door was open…" he began but Harper stopped him, "Steve is downstairs, what's up?"

Vision nodded, "Mr. Stark has arrived and he has brought the Secretary of Defense with him."

Harper wasn't sure what this could be about but she shook her head, "Looks like training will have to take place after the meeting." Harper, Vision and Wanda headed downstairs where the rest of the crew was already in the conference room, waiting.

Stark looked up to see them walk in and his face lit up just a little, "Agent Adams," he said. Harper simply nodded in reply as she took a seat in the opposite corner from him and waited for the lecture to begin because there was no way this was a 'great job' chat.

"Let me tell you all a story about when I had a heart attack 5 years ago…" he went on to describe all the work they had done and how there was both good and bad in it. Then he dropped a document on the table, "Those are the Sokovian Accords. If you agree then you will be run by a group in the UN and if not then you are officially retired."

The Secretary of Defense left and the group moved out to the kitchen/lounge to discuss. Tony sat bank as the group went to town.

"We have done good for the world and if we sign this then someone else will decide what we get to do and who we get to save," Steve voiced his opinion.

Sam was ready to reply, "Steve is right. We have handled ourselves and we can continue to do that."

Rhodie laughed, "117 countries signed this and you think 'no we've got this'. That is insane."

Vision jumped in, "Since Mr. Stark came out as Ironman, the amount of gifted people has increased but so have the people that challenge us. Signing this makes sense because the catastrophe will only get worse."

Natasha nodded, "I think it makes sense too but Tony, you've been uncharacteristically quiet on the issue."

Steve laughed, "It just means that he's already made up his mind."

Tony took that opportunity to stand up and walk into the kitchen, "I'm actually nursing an electromagnetic headache but I do think we should sign it. We need to be put in check and I support whatever makes that happen. We killed people unnecessarily in Sokovia and this is the only way," he explained as he grabbed Advil and went to pour some water into a glass, "Who's putting coffee grounds in the garbage disposal?"

Harper took this moment to speak, "Let's all take some time to make up our minds. Wanda, would you like to train now?"

Wanda nodded, getting up from the couch. Tony followed Harper stopping her before she could walk into the gym, "Are we still on for later? I thought we could grab dinner before we have to go back to pretending we aren't a thing in Vienna."

Harper frowned at him, "You're going to get us caught even bringing this up here but yes, I will see your for dinner."

Tony leaned forward to kiss her but she deflected ducking below him and heading into the gym.

A/N: So, Pepper and Tony aren't together and one of his Maria Hill type employee has caught his eye. I felt he needed someone to take care of him during this film so she's a helper to the Avengers. And, I like the idea of Wanda having a friend. I hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper walked into the gym unphased by Tony's charm. "Are you ready to get to work?" she asked Wanda.

Wanda looked at her from across the room, "No, but you are going to make me whether I like it or not. What do you think of this treaty?"

Harper walked forward as she replied, "I think it's a good idea though I'm not really an Avenger so it doesn't matter what I say. I'm just Stark's employee and I help sometimes because I was a pretty awesome SHIELD agent back in the day. What are your thoughts?"

Wanda thought for a moment before responding, "I do not know. I feel that i must sign it because they will send me away if I do not but I also feel that it is wrong for someone to decide who we are allowed to save and who we can not."

Harper nodded at the logic of Wanda's words, "Only time will tell. Are you ready to fight me? No magic," she clarified.

Wanda grinned before beginning their workout.

Later that night, Harper was alone in her apartment when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and Tony was on the other side. She sighed, "We're supposed to meet at the venue and arrive separately. People can't see you coming to my home," she was irritated with his arrogance that they couldn't be caught.

Tony gave her a quick half smile as he walked into her home, "First of all, you are my employee so my visit could simply be something to do with the Sokovian Accords and secondly, no one is watching me at the moment."

Harper raised her brow, "People are always watching you because you are a celebrity, whether you like it or not. Also, you haven't come out about Pepper leaving you so coming into a female employee's home in the night looks pretty bad. We were supposed to meet at a little place in Saratoga where it's quiet," she got whiny with her last words.

Tony looked down at her as he pulled of his tinted glasses, "I thought it would be more romantic if we eat here. And, for the record if you would be ok with people knowing about us, I would tell the press that Pepper and I have called it quits though most already have figured that out."

"Have a seat, sir. Would you like something to drink?" she offered sarcastically as she stood there, still in sweats but with her makeup and hair done.

Tony walked over to the couch as sat down, smiling like he only did when he was with her, "I'd like a glass of Pinot if you have it."

Harper laughed, "You know that I do. Can I just order a pizza?" she asked as she pulled a bottle of unopened wine from the fridge.

"Sure!" he shouted back. She poured two glasses and brought them to the living room where she took a seat across from him and grabbed her phone to dial the pizza place. Tony took a small sip of wine before making his way next to her and placing tiny kisses along the back of her neck. "Are you hungry?" he whispered.

Harper laughed as she felt chills go down her spine, "I think we'll have enough time before the pizza arrives but now I know why you came here instead of going ot the restaurant," she guessed as she turned toward him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I always have an ulterior motive," he admitted as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips against hers.

The next morning, they woke together, for the first time. Harper opened her eyes to see Tony lying in the bed next to her, "Wake up," she nudged as she looked at the clock, "Our jet leaves for Vienna in three hours."

Tony opened eyes, feeling rested for the first time in quite some time, "I own the jet. It will leave when I say it leaves," he rolled toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see at the hangar."

A/N: I gave them a little time to be adorable because now we are about to be in action mode! Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harper got on the jet a few hours later to head to Vienna, still unsure of why she had to join. As she sat there, waiting Natasha was the first one to join her.

"Hey Nat," Harper said, "I have to admit that I am still really shocked you're here to sign this."

Natasha cocked her head to the side, acknowledging the crazy, "It makes the most sense. We can stay together and continue to do good. No offense, but why are you joining? You don't have to sign."

Harper shook her head, "I really don't know and I was, actually, just sitting here thinking about that. I guess I'm just here because Tony asked me to be."

Natasha leaned forward in her seat, feeling intrigued and taking the opportunity to have Harper alone without Tony, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Harper gasped, "Excuse me? I am most certainly not seeing my boss in any other capacity than as one of his employees," she defended herself.

Nat leaned back, a smug grin playing across her lips, "Yep, that's what I thought. What are you going to do when Pepper shows up wanting him back?"

Harper sat back in her own seat, her cheeks paled just slightly at the thought, "I hadn't really thought about it since there is nothing going on," she stayed firm in her denial.

Moments later, Tony boarded the jet and they took off within no time. Tony could tell something was up with Harper but he didn't dare ask in front of Natasha. As they neared Vienna, he had a plan.

"Natasha, are you good to go in early without us yet? I have some Stark Industries business to attend to with Agent Adams before we go into the peace talks," Tony stated hoping his plan sounded legit.

Harper looked down because she knew Natasha knew exactly what was going on but Nat smiled and said, "No problem. I bet you guys have tons of papers to go over together. See you there," she said as she hopped up to get off the jet.

Once Natasha was gone and very clearly out of sight through the windows of the plane, Tony moved to the seat she'd been in across from Harper. He placed a hand gently on her knee as he leaned forward and asked, "What's going on?"

Harper finally looked up and made eye contact with Tony, "Natasha knows, that's what's wrong. We thought we were being so slick and keeping our little romance a secret but we were just fooling ourselves."

Tony leaned back, "It's you who wants it to be a secret so I don't care if any of them know. Why are you so worried? Let's just come out as a couple. The signing of the Accords is the perfect time," he proposed.

Harper took a deep breath as she chose her next words, "Tony, I will do that because it makes sense at this point but I do have a question to ask you and it's serious so don't get all cute with your answer, understand?"

Tony nodded, his expression serious and maybe somewhat worried about what she was going to say.

"What will you do when Pepper comes back and wants you again?" she asked, her voice small because of the fear that situation gave her.

Tony smiled as he leaned forward again, taking her hands into his own, "Harper, I will always love Pepper and nothing can ever change that but she and I don't work as a couple and we know that now. I love you and we are good together so please don't stress about Pepper, deal?"

Harper nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him for the first time without caring who might look and see them. Once their lips parted, she stood and grabbed his hand, "Let's get this over with."

Tony grinned triumphantly as he followed her out and they got into the car to send to the location where the Accords would be signed.

The driver pulled up to the embassy and just as Harper and Tony were about to get out of the car, the top of the building blew. Tony protectively placed his body over Harper's in the car as they waited for the smoke to clear.


	4. Chapter 4

When the smoke cleared, Tony remove himself from Harper. "I did not come dressed for this," he commented as he loosened his tie and took off his jacket.

Harper laughed, "Let's get in there and see if we can be of any help."

Tony shook his head, "i'm going to call the boss and you are going to get checked out," she was starting to protest when he shook his head, "I am your boss and I am ordering you to go get medically cleared to participate."

Harper took a deep breath while rolling her eyes, "I am not the one who has electromagnetic headaches and left side numbness, so why am I the one getting cleared?"

Tony smiled condescendingly, "Because you are not the boss. Go see the EMT's and I will see you afterwards. No rest for the weary," he sighed as he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the chaos.

Harper rolled her eyes once more as she got out and found a nearby ambulance. One of the medics saw her and came to her side, "Have you been injured ma'am?"

Harper shook her head, "I don't think so but I just want to be sure. Do you think you could give me a quick once over?"

The medic nodded gesturing for her to take her blazer off before placing a blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. He took a reading and looked concerned, "Is your pressure normally this low?" he asked showing her the numbers.

Harper shook her head, "No, that is low even for me. What does that mean? Shouldn't this incident make it go up?"

The medic raised his brow, "When was your last cycle?"

Harper raised her own brow in return, "That doesn't really seem relevant in this examination. However, if you must know it was…" then she sat for a moment looking back through her mental calendar realizing it had been at least 8 weeks. She responded, "I'm not sure but it's been a while."

The young man nodded, "If you're pregnant then your blood flow rises but your pressure can read lower. I have an ultrasound so let's just see," he said as he pointed at the stretcher for her to lie down.

He had her raise her shirt and he placed some jelly on her abdomen before placing the doppler there. What he revealed was an image of a very tiny something in her uterus. "If I had to guess, you're probably about six weeks along. You should go to a doctor to get all the official tests run. Other than this news, you're cleared to go," he said with a smile as she got herself back together. "Congratulations," he said as she walked away from the ambulance unsure of what to do next.

As she walked back toward the building and the car, her mind in a daze, she didn't even notice Natasha coming up next to her. "Hey, were you guys in the building?" she asked.

Harper finally realized Nat was there and shook her head, "No, we had just pulled up."

"Why do you look so shaken up?" Nat asked, lowering her head to look at Harper closely, "You've seen much worse," she added.

Before Harper could think of anything to say, Nat's phone rang and she stepped away to answer it. Tony was back at her side moments later anyway. "Are you all cleared and ready to go? They say the Winter Soldier was behind this and we need to get back to the plane ready to go anywhere he might be," he stated.

Harper knew her face was pale but she nodded, "I'm good to go, boss. Natasha is over there on the phone. Make sure she's ready to go."

Tony looked at her once more but wasn't going to press her for anything so he walked away to get Natasha.

The three got back on the plane and waited on the word of where the Winter Soldier might be heading. Tony poured himself a glass of red wine while they waited, "Anyone else want anything? He asked, wearing a charming smile.

Natasha shook her head and Harper waved her hand, "Just a water is fine."

Moments later, Natasha's phone went off, "There was a sighting in Bucharest. Let's go," she announced as Tony raised a brow at the pilot.

He looked at Harper once more while they were taking off, trying to figure out what was on her mind but he couldn't get into it at that moment so he sat back and buckled up.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they arrived in Bucharest, Steve was already in custody. Harper decided to make a back to the States to let Maria Hill know while Tony and Natasha went on inside.

Harper walked in shortly after to find Tony and Steve talking. She could only hear pieces of their conversation but she heard enough to know that Tony was telling Steve about Pepper and and her. Harper immediately felt awkward as she saw Steve's eyes wander over to her. She knew he knew about them and even though she'd said she was ok with it, that was before the news she'd discovered.

Harper walked in after she saw Sharon walk in to allow Steve to see Bucky's interrogation. As soon as she was in the room, Tony walked over to her leaning in closely and whispered, "What's going on with you?"

Harper thought for a moment about hiding it but it was easier to just tell Tony. She turned toward him so she could whisper into his ear, "I'm pregnant." She leaned back after sharing the news to see his face take in the knowledge that he was going to be a father.

Tony didn't have time to respond as the power went out to the entire building. Natasha showed up out of nowhere after they all realized what was happening and she asked, "Tony, did you bring a suit?"

Tony looked at her as if she had asked the dumbest question ever as they raced to the floor above to stop Bucky Barnes from escaping. Harper was right behind them ready for a fight.

When they got to the cafeteria area, Bucky was taking out agents left and right. Tony had a small part of his Ironman suit on his hand which he used to take him on but he was quickly overpowered. Harper watched in horror as Bucky almost shot Tony.

Harper ran in next and jumped onto a table so she could jump off again and land a kick aimed at Bucky's head. Bucky anticipated her move and reached out grabbing her ankle sending her sailing to the floor, her head narrowly missing the table she had jumped on.

Harper was laying still, regaining her bearings when Sharon and Natasha showed up. None of them were a match for Bucky and soon he was gone and they were all beaten up.

Tony rolled over and stood back up from the floor and walked over to Harpe offering her a hand. She took it and got off the floor, her back aching as she did so. "Why did you try and fight him?" Tony asked, his face serious like when he'd told them about the young boy in Sokovia back at the mansion.

Harper looked at him and it took her a moment to realize why he was upset, "Tony, I'm an agent and this is what I do. The pregnancy didn't even cross my mind when I saw what was happening."

Tony shook his head as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, "Well, consider yourself placed on desk duty for the next 9 months. Let's go see what we can do about this mess," he said, changing the subject as he began walking them back to the meeting area.

Harper stopped him just briefly, "Tony, are you ok with this? We haven't been seeing each other for very long and I would totally understand if you didn't want this interfering with your life."

Tony smirked and then winced from the pain. Harper watched his face and she knew his eye was going to be black and blue within the hour. "Harper, you love me for me and I am ready for a family believe it or not. And as long as you'll agree to stay out of the field for your own safety, then I'm thrilled with this news. Are you ok with it? You know I won't be able to be around as much as I'd like to."

Harper laughed, "Tony, I have loved you from the first day I met you when I joined SHIELD. This is my dream and your son or daughter won't be sad because Ironman is their father."


End file.
